1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, a physical quantity detection device, an electronic apparatus, a vehicle, and the like.
2. Related Art
Defect diagnosis circuits may be provided in circuit devices in order to diagnose various defects in the circuit devices. An external device, such as a CPU, reads out error information, which is output by the defect diagnosis circuit, through an interface circuit of the circuit device and performs an operation based on the error information. Related art of the defect diagnosis circuit includes, for example, a technique disclosed in JP-A-2012-181677. In JP-A-2012-181677, a defect diagnosis circuit performs defect diagnosis of a driving circuit driving a physical quantity transducer of a physical quantity detection device and a detection circuit detecting a physical quantity on the basis of a detection signal from the physical quantity transducer, and an interface circuit outputs error information.
In the above-described physical quantity detection device as disclosed in JP-A-2012-181677, the entire circuit device has been operated so far by a clock signal obtained by driving a physical quantity transducer. For this reason, in a case where the clock signal is set to be in a failure state, there is a possibility that all of the functions of the circuit device are stopped. In addition, since the defect diagnosis circuit cannot output error information of the circuit device, an external device cannot exactly know the presence or absence of an error of the circuit device, and thus there is a possibility that the external device cannot perform an operation according to the error.